Akan Ada Hari, Sakura
by ichamusume
Summary: Tidak perlu kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena akan ada hari aku datang dan merengkupmu dalam dekapanku. Janganlah menangis, karena aku tak bisa menghapus air matamu sekarang. Akan ada hari, Sakura, ketika kita melebur dalam deburan angin. Percayalah, I will always love you. For 'Banjir TomatCeri 2012! Canon/be aware with spoiler, guys.


**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: forever and ever Naruto never can be mine. But this story is original from my ****mind. **

**For all Savers, enjoy this!**

Sakura tak pernah menyangka akan duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya erat di lantai marmer dingin dalam bangunan tua tak bertuan di tengah gelap malam begini, menunggui seorang kriminal tingkat S siuman dari pingsannya. Padahal tadi pagi Sakura hanya berniat mencari air di danau dan kembali ke tim medis yang masih sibuk merawat ninja-ninja yang terluka.

Gadis berambut merah muda ini tidak pernah mengira akan bertemu dengan mantan teman satu timnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Uchiha Sasuke, di sana. Sakura pikir rintihan kesakitan serta chakra yang terasa lemah dari balik lengkungan pohon yang tersembunyi dekat danau hanyalah ninja biasa yang membutuhkan pertolongan, bukan _dia_. Sakura yakin gioknya melebar horror ketika menemukan ketua Ti m Taka tersebut dalam keadaan tak berdaya dengan luka nyaris di seluruh tubuh pemuda itu, sementara darah mengucur deras dari pelipis Sasuke.

Setan apa, entah, harusnya Sakura memanggil bala bantuan dan tidak bergerak sendirian meladeni Uchiha ini, tapi tubuhnya telah mengkhianati pikirannya dengan memapah Sasuke yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri ke sebuah bangunan tua yang tak jauh dari danau. Setelahnya, Sakura membaringkan pemuda tersebut di atas karton dan mulai merawat luka-luka yang mendominasi permukaan tubuh Sasuke. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu bahunya bergeser, sehingga Sakura harus membenarkan letak tulang Sasuke hingga menimbulkan erangan kesakitan dari sang Uchiha.

Bukannya meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura malah duduk menunggui Sasuke tak peduli meski bisa saja sewaktu-waktu ia diserang oleh pemuda berambut biru dongker tersebut seperti ketika pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia telah dirasuki entah apa sesungguhnya sejak dulu jika bertemu dengan pemuda yang tidur dengan gusar di hadapannya ini.

Berkali-kali Sakura mendengar Sasuke mengigau dalam tidurnya resah, sementara peluh dingin membasahi wajah sempurna Sasuke. Berkali-kali juga pun Sakura menyeka peluh Sasuke dengan sarung tangannya yang masih bersih. "Ka… kakak…" hanya kata itu yang terus keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang tampak tak berdosa saat ini. Entah kenapa akhirnya Sakura meletakkan tangannya pada kepala dan membelai rambut raven tersebut mencoba memberikan ketenangan yang akhirnya bisa juga membuat Sasuke terdiam dan terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Sakura tersenyum simpul, senyum yang seharusnya tak ia pahat saat ini di wajahnya.

.

.

Kepalanya terasa berat, begitu pula tubuh bagian atasnya yang terasa ditimpa sesuatu. Dengan perlahan kelopaknya terbuka hingga onyx kelamnya yang tengah menatap lemah langit-langit bersarang laba-laba di sana-sini. Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan kecil tengah memegangi ubun-ubunnya, Sasuke diam dan waspada seketika. Menatap turun lambat-lambat dan segera menemukan rambut merah muda yang sama dengan warna bunga sakura di dadanya.

Sakura?

Dengan agak kesusahan Sasuke bergerak lemah dan pelan takut membangunkan gadis yang tengah tidur berbantal dadanya serta tangan yang masih melekat di ubun-ubunnya. Meski Sasuke sudah mencoba bergerak sepelan mungkin, tapi gadis berambut merah muda tersebut sudah bergerak menjauh dengan tatapan dari emerald-nya yang menatap balik sharingan yang baru diaktifkan milik Sasuke dengan waspada.

Sejenak tidak ada satu pun yang memecah keheningan yang terasa menusuk, sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke yang membuka suara dengan baritonnya yang masih lemah namun tetap berkesan tajam dan dingin, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura? Mencoba membunuhku?" ia menyeringai sekarang.

Kening Sakura berkerut mendengar pertanyaannya, kemudian emerald gadis itu menatapnya marah seakan tersinggung dengan ucapannya, heh. "Begitu caramu berbicara pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu dan menungguimu semalaman?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut sebenarnya, sejenak ia melihat tubuhnya yang harusnya terdapat banyak luka kini sudah diperban dengan rapi. "Kau yang merawat lukaku?"

"Apa itu penting?" Tanya Sakura balik, Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia tak suka nada suara Sakura, ia tidak pernah mendengar gadis itu berkata demikian padanya dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal sekarang.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya dan mencoba bangkit dari duduknya sekarang. Ketika ia mencoba berdiri dan membutuhkan pergerakan bahu sebelah kirinya, tak sampai sedetik ia kembali jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi bahunya yang terasa begitu sakit hingga membuatnya mengerang tak tertahan sekarang.

.

Sakura yang melihat raut kesakitan pada wajah Sasuke serta erangan yang kini membahana di salah satu ruang kosong dari bangunan tua ini segera berlari mendekat dan memegangi bahu Sasuke yang terasa sakit. Sontak Sasuke menatapnya tajam meski aura tersiksa masih terpancar dari mata Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Bahumu bergeser dan belum sembuh benar. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, aku masih harus membenarkan letaknya. Boleh kah…?" Tanya Sakura meminta izin pada Sasuke yang hanya diam menatapnya lekat hingga membuat Sakura menahan napasnya selama itu. Satu anggukan pelan dari Sasuke sebagai izin akhirnya memunculkan sebuah senyum simpul dari Sakura, ia senang masih dipercaya oleh Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Tahan sedikit ya, ini akan sedikit…" Sakura belum selesai bicara ketika erangan kesakitan Sasuke kembali menggema saat Sakura menarik bahu Sasuke dengan kuat hingga bunyi tulang bergeser pun ikut terdengar. Sakura tersenyum bersalah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara Sasuke sudah meliriknya dengan tajam. "Coba gerakkan sekarang."

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang berada di sampingnya dengan tajam sambil pelan-pelan menggerakkan bahunya yang tak lagi terasa begitu sakit. Sakura tersenyum seperti dapat mengetahui bahwa bahu Sasuke sudah lebih baik sekarang. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini hingga sebuah suara keras yang menggema di ruang kosong ini menyentak keduanya, mengalahkan desakan suara hujan deras berpetir dari luar yang sulit teredam oleh dinding tipis bangunan ini. Sesaat Sakura mengira itu suara beruang entah darimana, namun detik kemudiannya gadis ini tidak dapat memercayai pantulan yang terpantul di gioknya. Wajah Sasuke agak memerah.

"Kau… lapar?" Tanya Sakura geli dengan susah payah menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajah membuat Sakura yakin bahwa pertanyaannya barusan itu benar. Itu suara perut Sasuke yang berteriak barusan. Sakura mencoba merogoh tas pinggangnya mencari potongan roti yang masih utuh di sana, sisa perbekalannya kemarin, "makanlah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke harusnya menolak, itu hal paling logis yang harusnya terjadi. _Harusnya_. Namun sial bagi Sasuke karena senyum gadis itu membuat dirinya yang sepanjang pagi ini merasa aneh jadi tak bisa menolak. Ini semua benar-benar aneh, di luar akal pikirannya. Sasuke masih belum memalingkan wajah dengan ragu mengambil sepotong roti utuh yang disodorkan Sakura.

Sebelum Sasuke menggigit roti tersebut, ia kembali menatap Sakura yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan senyumnya. Ini salah, tapi terasa begitu benar. Ia lemah dan tidak berdaya hingga melupakan harga diri tingginya yang tak pernah runtuh itu pada Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam sebelum akhirnya tangannya menyadarkan potongan roti yang sudah ia bagi dua barusan pada gadis merah muda tersebut. Raut tak percaya memenuhi wajah Sakura, Sasuke kembali berpaling ketika membuka suaranya, "anggap saja ucapan terima kasih."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip dan dengan kaku menerima bagian roti miliknya dari Sasuke, "sama-sama kalau begitu." Kemudian hening panjang menenggelamkan mereka pada pikiran masing-masing sambil bersama dengan gerakan sama lambatnya menghabiskan roti mereka yang bahkan tak seberapa untuk mengganjal perut, tetapi, jatuh ke dalam pemikiran sama sekali tak membuat mereka mengeluh.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali teringat kejadian semalam ketika Sasuke terus menggumam memanggil kakaknya, Sakura kini menatap Sasuke takut-takut dengan perlahan. Gerakan kecil begitu saja sudah bisa membuat Sasuke menoleh menatap tajam dengan sharingannya.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Tanya Sakura gelisah, ia takut Sasuke akan marah. Sasuke hanya balas mengawasinya tajam, ia tidak menjawab, maka Sakura menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan dari Sasuke. Sakura masih menatap lurus Sasuke dengan gioknya yang menyorot takut. "Semalam kau terus memanggil kakakmu saat tidur, apa… terjadi sesuatu…?"

Sakura terkesiap dan segera menundukkan kepalanya cepat ketika tatapan membunuh Sasuke menuju padanya begitu ia melontarkan pertanyaannya, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan. Ia tahu sudah salah bicara, tapi ia juga tidak bisa jika hanya diam dan bertanya-tanya sendiri pada dirinya. Ia khawatir, Sakura peduli, Demi Tuhan!

Saat mengira Sasuke akan meneriakinya atau melontarkan kata-kata tajam pada Sakura, atau lebih parah lagi menyerang dirinya yang sama sekali tanpa pertahanan saat ini, semua ketakutan dan kecemasannya tidak terjadi. Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa membuat Sakura dengan nekat memberanikan dirinya kembali mendongak memandang Sasuke.

Giok Sakura melebar ketika melihat apa yang terjadi, ia tidak memercayai penglihatan yang melewati saraf-saraf matanya tersebut. Air mata, Sakura melihat air mata jatuh satu-per-satu dengan panjangnya ke pipi Sasuke. Sasuke menangis, ya, _dia menangis_.

Sasuke pikir pertanyaan apa yang akan terlontar dari gadis di hadapannya ini, seperti, kenapa ia masih di sini dan tidak pergi atau mengapa dirinya masih membiarkan Sakura hidup sekarang, yang jawabannya hanya terlintas satu dalam pikirannya. Terima kasih. Walaupun Sasuke tidak yakin, mengapa pikiran tentang jawaban tersebut membuatnya tak puas dan merasa janggal.

"Semalam kau terus memanggil kakakmu saat tidur," _deg_. Kali itu juga ia merasa menyesal telah ditolong kunoichi tersebut karena telah melihat kelemahannya, "apa… terjadi sesuatu…?"

Pertanyaan yang kemudian terlontar membuat Sasuke harus mengulang kembali kejadian saat ia harus menyaksikan kematian untuk kedua kalinya bagi Itachi dan semua kata-kata yang terlontar oleh kakaknya itu. _I will always love you_. Kala itu pula sesuatu berair yang membuat panas matanya mengalir turun, sementara pandangan kosong sehingga ekspresi dari Sakura pun tak ia hiraukan.

Satu sentakan berarti yang mengembalikan Sasuke pada dirinya saat itu juga adalah pelukan impulsif Sakura yang terasa begitu hangat saat dirinya kini merasa dingin, tangan kecil gadis itu yang dengan lembut mengelus bahu miliknya yang bergetar. Sasuke tidak memprotes, air matanya mengalir semakin deras sementara sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan. Saat itu juga Sasuke merasa rapuh dan menghilangkan semua atas-nama-harga-diri-tinggi miliknya.

Sakura memeluknya dalam diam, sama sekali tidak terasa mengasihani tetapi… mengasihi.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, matanya agak sedikit sembab karena menangis cukup lama dalam pelukan Sakura. Mengingatnya saja membuat Sasuke malu sendiri, tanpa menatap Sakura ia menjawab. "Aku akan pergi bersama Tim Taka setelah berkumpul dengan mereka, kurasa."

Sakura hanya menunduk terdiam, ia tidak begitu terkejut jika pemuda itu tetap pergi pada jalan yang berbeda dengannya, bagaimana pun Sasuke masih ninja berstatus kriminal tingkat S. Tak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk kembali ke konoha, kembali padanya.

Kemudian setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang membuka pembicaraan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dari duduknya hendak beranjak pergi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan di sini, hujan juga sudah mereda sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Sasuke berjalan memunggungi Sakura yang masih duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Sebelum memutar kenop pintu, Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak dengan sendu yang entah kenapa merayapi sorot matanya, ia menatap dalam gadis tersebut sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Tidak ada kata 'selamat tinggal', itu lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan.

.

Ia menangis namun air matanya masih bisa ia bendung meski harus dengan sekuat tenaga. Sangat sulit bagi Sakura untuk menghentikan tangannya yang lancang untuk menggapai tangan Sasuke dan menahan tangan Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh. Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada ucapan 'selamat tinggal', huh?

Sakura tertegun, ia tidak ingin semua berakhir seperti ini. Ada hal lain yang masih harus ia sampaikan, ada yang perlu Sasuke ketahui. Mereka belum selesai—setidaknya bagi Sakura. Dengan gerakan cepat seketika itu pula Sakura belari mengejar Sasuke yang masih belum jauh.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura begitu jaraknya dengan pemuda itu makin dekat, Sasuke sontak berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya, hingga giok dan onyx mereka melebur dalam satu tatapan panjang. "Masih ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Sasuke hanya diam ditempatnya menunggu Sakura yang kini telah berada dalam jarak kuran dari satu meter di hadapannya kembali bicara. Sakura menangkap diam Sasuke kembali sebagai jawaban iya, maka gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar ini dan mungkin juga kau merasa terganggu denganku, tapi…" kata-katanya yang keluar dari Sakura sama sekali berantakan akibat emosi yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. "Aku, aku masih sangat menyukaimu Sasuke-kun, meski banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu."

Air mata Sakura mulai jatuh tak terbendung, akibat air mata yang terus menggenang dan jatuh, Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke. Jika ia bisa melihatnya sekarang, maka raut sedih yang tersirat dari tampang datarnya pasti akan dengan gamblang terlihat.

"Aku tahu aku sangat terdengar egois sekarang. Tetapi, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau kembali, Sasuke-kun. Walaupun kau memintaku untuk menjauh darimu pun aku mau, asalkan—" Sakura terus mengucapkan kata-katanya yang tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi dengan suaranya yang pecah karena isakan tangis, "—asalkan kau kembali, kembali ke tempat di mana aku masih bisa melihatmu dari jarak pandangku."

Sasuke tertegun, ia hanya diam melihat Sakura yang tangisnya pecah setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya barusan. Rahang Sasuke mengeras ketika mendengar Sakura terus menggumamkan, "kumohon, kumohon," berkali-kali. Sakura menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh air mata dan air hidung, seperti tak mau melihat Sasuke marah karena tangisnya.

Satu hembusan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, "kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Sakura, tetap saja cengeng dan berisik."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan perubahan emosi di wajahnya, ia tidak ingin gadis itu melihat ekspresinya yang sekarang. Maka dengan satu gerakan cepat ia bergerak menuju belakang tubuh Sakura. Entah kenapa membuatnya merasa _de javu_ sesaat.

"Sakura, terima kasih." Sasuke dengan gesit menahan tubuh Sakura yang hendak bebalik menghadapnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak dibabat, ia memeluk Sakura dalam posisi tersebut. Tidak benar-benar memeluk karena lingkaran tangannya pada pundak Sakura tidak begitu erat, namun hanya sentuhan seperti itu saja sudah menggemuruhkan perasaan keduanya.

"Aku sudah kelewat jauh melewati kegelapan, aku sudah tidak bisa kembali, Sakura.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menarik tanganmu dari kegelapan itu. Biarkan aku membawa obor pada lorong hatimu!"

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar dan panjang lubang itu, Sakura. Aku tidak akan bisa membiarkanmu, aku akan sangat membenci diriku jika kau ikut tertarik ke dalamnya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke? Jawab aku!"

Sasuke hanya kembali diam. Lalu kemudian dengan tarikan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan langsung menenggelamkan bibir gadis itu pada bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dalam, dalam sekali namun perlahan berubah lembut dan terasa manis.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Sakura sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Sakura dan seperti hantu, ia menghilang dari tempat itu dengan sangat cepat seakan menyamai cepatnya kecepatan cahaya.

Kaki Sakura yang sejak tadi memang lemas, dengan segera kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya dan membuat dirinya jatuh terduduk di tanah dingin. Sakura menatap kosong pepohonan di hadapannya. "Sasuke… Sasuke…" awalnya hanya gumaman mencari biasa, namun setelah ia sadar pemuda itu benar-benar sudah pergi, gumamannya berubah menjadi teriakan membahana yang menggema di antara pepohon sekitarnya.

Sakura terus memanggil Sasuke dengan putus asa berharap Sasuke mendengarnya dan kembali mendekapnya seperti tadi, namun semua hanya sia-sia. Nihil. Sasuke tak akan kembali dan Sakura sadar akan itu, maka setelahnya raungan tangisnya kembali meledak.

_Suatu hari, yakinlah Sakura-ku, aku pasti akan kembali padamu._

_Lalu aku akan memelukmu lebih erat dari yang tadi, menciummu lebih lembut dari ciuman pertama kita._

_Karena aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu. __**I will always love you**__._

**(A/N) **

**Special dedicated for ****Arnanda Indah (kang Mas Neji Ganteng) dan alm. Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II) :")****, semoga kalian berdua diterima di sisi-NYA dengan tenang. Karya kalian akan tetap selalu hangat dalam pikiran kami :)**

**And, this is for my first BTContest! Savers, this is for you! Keep faith for our TomatCeri x)**

**Mind to review?**

**I live with your review,** **guys ;)**


End file.
